Foxy Transformation
by CupcakeGirlyGirl
Summary: "Sasuke! Something is happening to me!" said Naruto as he stared at me wide eyed and his voice shaking with fear. "I grew tails and ears" I looked at him and saw four golden colored tails swishing and two golden ears trembling. I walked over to him and pulled one of his tails to see if they were real. As I pulled his tail he fell on the ground with a moan… R&R Love you guys.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Sasuke x Naruto. Do not like then do not read please.

* * *

Chapter One

Naruto, my best friend and the hokage, has been missing for a week now. Everyone thinks he just disappeared but I knew better. He didn't disappear he decided to leave for a vacation. He's been complaining for one for weeks now. Suddenly I heard my window opening. I turned around and saw Naruto climbing inside.

"Sasuke! Something is happening to me!" said Naruto as he stared at me wide eyed and his voice shaking with fear. "I grew tails and ears"

I looked at him and saw four golden colored tails swishing and two golden ears trembling. I walked over to him and pulled one of his tails to see if they were real. As I pulled his tail he fell on the ground with a moan…

"Why did you do that you bastard?" said Naruto with a blush slowing creeping on to his cheeks. "Don't touch my tails and my ear they're sensitive!"

"Fine," I said with a smirk.

"You have to help me find a way to get rid of them! I can't let the villagers see me like this!" said Naruto as he rushed over to me and hugged me. "You have to do something Sasuke! I'm going crazy. I haven't been able to sleep for days. All I feel is my tails and ear twitching and shaking all the time. I asked foxy how to deal with them and he just said "It's like being a fox" but I don't know how to be a fox!"

"Tell you the truth Naruto. There's no way you can get rid of those unless you want to cut them off," I said as Naruto screamed and backed away from me holding his tails in his hands.

"Cut them off? Are you crazy? Do you know how much it will hurt me?" said Naruto as tears fell down his eyes. "Something other than that?"

I looked at Naruto and saw another tail growing. He's going to grow exactly nine tails like Kurama, the nine tailed fox.

"I know I just grew another tail," said Naruto "Nine tails exactly is how much I'm going to grow. But you have to do something Sasuke! It's scaring me!"

"I don't think it's all that bad," I said as Naruto just stared at me wide eyed.

"Really?" he asked as another tail grew. "Another tail great; I have six tails now. Maybe I should name each one of my tails?"

"It matches you Naruto. You already had the whiskers. All you needed were the tails and the ear and now you have them," I said as Naruto sighed.

"You're making fun of me," said Naruto as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just saying," I said as Naruto's eyes widened and so did mines. He sprouted three more tails making him have nine tails in all.

Suddenly Naruto's tears went away and a huge grin came upon his face. He giggled and pounced on me.

"You're so cuddly and warm and _chewy_ Sasuke-Kun," said Naruto as he bit my arm. Sasuke-Kun and chewy what the fuck?

"Naruto!" I said as I snatched my arm away only to see red teeth marks.

I rolled over and pinned him down on the bed. But he only kept laughing and giggling. What the fuck happened to him? He was crying a minute ago and now he seems hyper on sugar. I sighed and stared out the window at the full moon shining down on us. Full moon? Is that what is making him act like a five year old? He is a fox. And foxes are like werewolves. Suddenly I felt him bite my arm again. Fuck!

I grabbed two of his tails and pulled them hardly on purpose. He stopped moving completely and just stared at me wide eyed.

"You pulled my tail," said Naruto as he struggled to get lose. "I told you my tail is sensitive!"

What did he exactly mean by sensitive?

"Just go sleep already," I said as I hugged him.

He snuggled into my chest as I touched his soft tails and ears. I think this new transformation makes him look very cute.


End file.
